Entrance
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: He realized a little too late what her fate was. He just hoped he got to her on time. EngBel.


**Title: Entrance  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: Britain, Belgium, America, France, Russia, China, Netherlands  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #18: Flashy  
Rating: T  
Summary: He realized a little too late what her fate was. He just hoped he got to her on time. EngBel.  
A/N: For yourejustadreamx  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

He was never one to like flashy entrances. She noticed because when he would come in, he didn't need to announce he had arrived. Everyone just knew because he was the British Empire, the world power, the one with countless colonies around the world.

Throughout the ages, he tried ignoring the attention, but he got used to it and, sometimes, enjoyed it. He tried to be as humble as he could with her, though. He didn't want her thinking he liked to take advantage of his power just to impress her. He knew she never looked at the wealth or the power. She looked at the personality, at how she was treated. So he opted for respecting her and gave her the time she needed. She loved that about him.

She did like to tease him about it, telling him every so often, "What a flashy entrance, Mr. Britain."

He would respond by blushing and saying, "Only because you are here, Miss Belgium."

For one reason or another, there were always occurrences that kept them apart from a proper relationship. They had admitted it long before these world conflicts exploded and had shared passionate kisses and gone on wonderful dates, but there was always something that came between them and didn't allow them to be together like they wanted. Especially the damn World Wars.

Until they met by chance in a warehouse in her home.

There had been these fiery tensions between Germany and her and he really wanted to get her good since she was no longer neutral, even if she claimed to be. She was one of _them_, and Germany couldn't even fathom the fact. Britain was his greatest challenger, and if he was going to weaken him, he might as well just hit him where it hurt the most.

She had been communicating with her brother through a radio, exchanging information and telling him she would be alright.

Netherlands had talked to Britain prior to his departure and pleaded for him to watch out for his sister. He would be willing to join, but his military was not as strong as he wished for it to be. Britain didn't even need for him to tell him to take care of Belgium. Hell, he was going to war for her! But he assured him, nonetheless, that she would be in good hands.

Britain arrived with his allies to the warehouse, which was more like a small tower surrounded by water if he thought about it. He didn't expect her to be there and so found a few things scattered around. That caused America, China, Russia, France, and him to ready their guns and prepared their senses in case they needed to engage in armed combat. But it was only her and they both gasped when they saw one another, pointing their guns to each other out of fear that it might be an enemy.

She sighed.

"You scared me," she whispered.

The boys put down their guns. The warehouse was safe for now.

"Love, what are you doing here?" It took all of Britain's strength not to shout.

Wasn't she supposed to be somewhere else, somewhere safer?

America cleared his throat. "We should check out the other rooms, guys," he said as a way to let Britain and Belgium have a private moment.

Britain mentally thanked him as he led them out of the room.

She stood from where she had set herself up and ran to embrace him. The room looked gray from the coming darkness that entered from the windows, but they could see each other, nonetheless.

She began to sob. "I…I was so scared. I don't know why. I just felt terrified. They came here…and…and…he wanted to pass and I-I didn't let him…and…Britain!" she whimpered as she tried not to yell.

She would _never _let anybody know how fearful she was at the moment.

"Shh, it's alright, love. I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you," he said in a soothing voice as he hugged her tightly.

She finally answered why she had been in the warehouse.

She had wanted to spy on the Germans through radio transmissions, but it seemed that it had not been working out lately. He didn't know whether to be mad or proud. When it came to spying, he was the best, but he loved the idea of having her try it out. He was still worried and scared for her and wanted for her to be contained in a safety bubble where nobody could hurt her, but he knew that was not be possible because she would never let it happen in the first place.

He also explained why he and the Allies had come. They had been informed that there was an explosive located near their location and they needed to deactivate it because the warehouses had valuable supplies. They had scanned the building until they reached the room where Belgium was set up.

"I didn't see anything around here," she said, trying to confirm that the room she was in was safe.

"We still need to scan the room, love. We aren't taking any chances," he said stubbornly.

He began to search on his own until the Allies joined him. He was glad they hadn't walked in on them because before he even started, he had to kiss her. He missed her _so much_ it hurt. One of his reasons for fighting was for her, but that did not mean he had her by his side. On the contrary, she was very far away! But this meeting was by chance and they took advantage of it. It took all of their willpower to make love there, and almost came close to taking it too far, but they reacted and ended their little make-out session with a soft kiss.

His eyes were so solemn and sweet when they looked into hers. He felt so vulnerable when he was with her, but, ironically, she felt so strong when she was with him. It was the confusing imbalance that made them love each other.

The boys scanned as she tried getting a signal from the Germans, but no such luck. She also spoke to her brother every few minutes to remain calm as he knew that trying to listen in on the enemies put her on the map for spying.

"We scanned up, down, and around, and there are no shitty explosives," America said as he stretched. "Belgium, you got any of your waffles on you?"

She blinked as she looked at him. "I do. You must forgive me if they are a little stale, though. I've been out here for a few days."

"That's cool. I eat anything and you know it."

China, France, and Britain glared at him. He was eating at a time like _this_?

Russia, on the other hand, found useful supplies. "I think these could be of some help," he said, oblivious to the situation.

He pulled out a gun from the crate he opened and showed it to them.

"Excellent, mon ami," France said.

"I guess we need to take a look elsewhere for the explosives," Britain said, defeat evident in his voice.

"Are you leaving?" Belgium asked.

"Sadly, yes."

She stood from where she was and embraced him with a great sigh. She didn't want for him to leave, but duties called and if they wanted to have the war end sooner, they would need to do everything they could and leave their desires for later. There would be time for these things, but they didn't have time to waste at the moment.

"Please be careful, and take care of yourselves," she said, mentioning it to all of them.

"Stay safe, love," he whispered before he let her go.

She smiled meekly. "Once this war is over, you can all come over to my house for breakfast. I'll make you all waffles to celebrate."

America's eyes lit up. "Cool. I'll bring the fudge and whip cream. And I'll ask Canada to give me some of his maple syrup."

"You Americans and your fatty foods," China mumbled as he headed for the door.

She giggled. "You can put _whatever_ you want on your waffles, America."

Once outside the warehouse tower, Britain had to report that no explosive had been found, but his respondent insisted there was, in fact, an explosive.

They began to think. They spent the entire day and most of the night searching for the bloody thing only to not find anything. They searched through the boxes, every corner and centimeter of the place, and no explosive. The only logical place would be the water surrounding the warehouse tower, but there was no way it could possibly be there.

So where could it be…?

Britain broke into a run once he realized where the explosive's location was. How could he have _missed_ it? Wasn't it _obvious_? How _stupid_ was he to let one box go unchecked? It _had_ to be _there_!

America ran after him, probably coming to the same conclusion he did. But he ran fast and caught up to him.

"It's in that one box!" he exclaimed.

"The one with the radio on it?" America asked.

"Yes! We never fucking looked into that one!"

"We need to cut through the stairs, then!"

Belgium was not aware of the danger. She knew she had to be careful and watch out for herself, but exploding was something she really couldn't avoid.

_"Are you sure you'll be alright?"_ Netherlands asked through the radio communicator. There was so much static, she could barely figure out what he was saying.

"Yes, brother, I promise you. Now, I want for you to go to sleep and get a good night's rest, please. We'll talk tomorrow, once we've both rested." She was lying, though. They both knew she would not go to sleep that night.

"I will not rest properly until I know you are in a safe place," Netherland said.

"Please try to. I will be alright."

That's when she heard it. A muffled beeping sound she could have missed if she had kept talking. She felt the adrenaline rush as her stomach felt uneasy and her eyes darted from place to place. Her muscles felt heavier and harder and all her mind could think about was that noise. It made her so alert, and so terrified. Her breathing began to accelerate slowly.

"Belgium, what's wrong?" Netherlands asked.

But she couldn't respond. She was observing with her ears and trying to listen to the beeping. That's when she saw him enter the room. He flung the door open to let himself in, but he didn't carry the air of authority like he always did. He looked like a desperate soldier, unrecognizable with his hair messier than ever and sweat running down his face.

America surprised her when he came through the door as well and began to break a window.

"Belgium, we need to leave," Britain ordered as he ran toward her and picked her up to carry her.

"Britain, what's going on?" she asked with dread in her voice.

_"Belgium, answer me!"_ Netherlands yelled from the radio.

"There's an explosive and it's gonna blow. So we'll talk to you later, dude," America explained before the beeping quickened.

_"What?!" _

Britain held Belgium firmly, but she didn't want to be carried at a time like this! She would slow him down and the three of them would die! So she made him release her so she could go to the window and jumped before Britain and America did the same.

They felt the heat of the explosion as the hot, smoky air reached their backs while they dove into the pool of water that surrounded the warehouse.

America resurfaced before Britain and Belgium and remembered with annoyance that Britain sucked at swimming, so he had to go in again and save his ass from drowning. Belgium was an okay swimmer, according to America, so he didn't have to worry about her as much. The idiotic Brit, on the other hand, was a different story. Ironically so, he never learned to swim as a pirate. However, he wanted to rescue his girlfriend from the impending doom that awaited her. How heroic of him.

He found them trying to swim their way to the surface, slowly peddling their feet, and had to go help them swim faster so they wouldn't die from staying too long underwater.

Once they reached the concrete where France, China, and Russia waited—France being more worried by acting like a Drama Queen than the other two—they dried off a bit and reported back that they had found the explosive.

That almost gave Belgium a heart attack. She was about to _die_. She was about to explode into little, tiny pieces, but Britain had to realize something and come for her. And even if they both knew he did not know how to swim properly, he still risked his and America's lives for her, just so she wouldn't meet a horrible death.

'What a flashy exit that was, Mr. Britain', she thought before she hugged him and dragged America into the embrace.

* * *

**A/N 2: Excuse me if I'm not being historically accurate, but my head canon is a lot more fun than factual stuff, sometimes. I want to say that this is a WWI!verse setting, but I feel like I'm mixing both World Wars into this. Please don't kill me for going with my gut feeling. I always try to write with facts, but this was too strong, and facts would have ruined this plot of mine I had. I hope you all enjoyed, nonetheless! R/R, please!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
